


Gettin' all the Kinks Out

by Pichubro77



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinks, M/M, No kinkshaming, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Team Bonding, casual discussion of kinks and fetishes, freaky is "subjective", only a lil bit, some of the guys are into some freaky shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichubro77/pseuds/Pichubro77
Summary: “Ok guys, long story short. In the name of team bonding let’s all go around in a circle and tell each other what our kinks are” Ransom saysSilence overtakes the room as everyone processes just exactly what Ransom said“I’m sorry but, WHAT?!?" Dex yells





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd Fanfic!!!! And it's still OMG check please -_-. One day I'll escape hockey hell, but that day is not today. I came up with the idea for this fic at work (excellent use of company time, honestly.) Not exactly the type of fic you'd expect on Valentines Day, but fuck expectations, so sit back and lets find out what turns on our favorite SMH team members

“So….Does anyone know exactly why we’re all here?” Tango questioned

“Well Tango for once, and I can’t believe I’m saying this but, you’re asking the right questions. Dex says

“Uh…thanks I think”

Why the hell did Holster and Ransom call an emergency team meeting at the haus? Did they actually say what the emergency was? Dex furthered

“Nope” Nursey said while making a popping sound on the “p” “But knowin’ those two, it’s either going to be something earth shatteringly important or a complete waste of time.”

“Oh I hope it’s important, I had to cancel on Caitlin just to make it back in time” Chowder complains

Whiskey sits in silence next to Tango. Tapping away on his phone, only glancing up every now and again to keep up with what’s going on.

At this moment Bitty walks into the living room with a tray-full of freshly baked mini pies and a pitcher of “homemade” sweet tea. “Now y’all quit yer fussin’. Your team captains called y’all here so it MUST be somethin’ worth hearin’. Bittty says whi;le setting the tray of pastries and the pitcher on the table

“You’re just happy cause now you have a captive audience to try your new pies recipes on” Dex says incredulously

Without missing a beat “Well then Mr. Poindexter no pie for you then” Bitty says back so sickeningly sweet you’d almost think he was kidding

The team collectively “ooh” and “BURN” at Dex’s misfortune

“uhhh Bits you were jokin, right?” Dex nervously question

With a smile plastered on his face Bitty casts a withering glance at Dex and makes his way back to the kitchen to fetch the second tray of mini pies

“Bitty? Bits come!! I was joking!!!

At that moment Ransom and Holster both burst through the front of the Haus door. Both of them carrying boxes of pizza and cases of beer.

“FAIR CITIZENS OF THE SAMWELL MEN’S HOKEY TEAM” Holster bellows

“Holtzy, bro we talked about this. You’re at a 10 right now but I need you to be at least a 5.6 ok? Ransom says

“Oh right *ahem* Fair Samwellian Hockey Men I am happy to gather you all here for the teams most sacred ritual that has been carried out by each captain for generations” Holster says in a much more even volume.

“Wait, I thought we already went through hazing?” Tango questioned

“Oh Tango, sweet, innocent, naïve Tango. Tonight isn’t about hazing, it’s about togetherness being there for your fellow man and getting to know sides of one another that one would never normally get to see” Holster says cryptically

“So like Truth or Dare?” Tango asks

Lardo makes her way into the Haus with her own pizza and a box of wine, which everyone knows is specifically for her and off limits.   
“Would you two quit being so vague” Lardo says while giving the two co-captains an exasperated look

“Awww Lards”

“We were just getting to it I swear” Holster pleads

*sigh* I’m gonna go into the kitchen and put my wine in the fridge, when I get back everybody better be up to speed, got it?” Lardo commands

“Aye aye sir” The co-captains say simultaneously 

Once Lardo is out of earshot Ransom and Holster turn back towards the rest of the team 

“Ok guys, long story short. In the name of team bonding let’s all go around in a circle and tell each other what our kinks are” Ransom says

Silence overtakes the room as everyone processes just exactly what Ransom said

“I’m sorry but, WHAT?!? Dex yells out confused and blushing overtaking his face

“Wow, well I’m game” Nursey answers while smiriking

“Ae you serious Nurse, I don’t need to know what gets you off” Dex retorts angrily 

“Awww come on Dex, it’s in the name of team bonding” Nursey says while putting air quotes around team bonding

“Uhhh I’m kinda with Dex on this, isn’t this like an invasion of privacy or something Chowder questions

Lardo and Bitty make their way back into the living room. Bitty with his second tray of mini pies and Lardo already eating one with a wine glass in the other hand filled almost to the top.

“No one is being forced to participate Chris, you can just sit back and watch if you want” Lardo offers

“Yeah guys you can sit out. You’ll be chirped to hell and back personally by Ransom & I and have to run suicides for the next three months but you know, no pressure.” Holster offers with a shit-eating grin

“I’m in” Whiskey says, breaking his silence and looking up from his phone 

“atta boy Whisk” Ransom says while offering his hand over to him for a high-five

Whiskey lazily returns the high five “Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not doin this casue of your threats, I’m gnuinly curious about what everyones kinks are” Whiskey answers with a sly grin

“A lil unsettling but, whatever floats your boat bro” Ransom says

“Well if Whiskey is coll with it then I’m fine too” Tango answers

“Well I cancelled on Caitlin for this, so I’ve got nothing better to do” Chowder says

All eyes are on Dex as everyone awaits his answer

“What the hell are you all looking at me for??? Bitty didn’t say if he was playing” Dex sputters

“Actually, Lardo told me in the kitchen what cha’ll were plannin’ and it’s fine with me” Bitty answers

Dex’s blush comes back full force this time as everyone awaits his answer

“I’ll stay, but I’m not playing. I’ll take the chirping and suicides” Dex replies

“aww Dex” 

“Boooo”

“LAME”

Dex huffs and turns away from the rest of them so they do not see the blush on his face

“Now now y’all, settle down, we’ll respect Dex’s decisions and I won’t hear another word to the contrary, ya hear? Bitty defends

“…ok”

“sorry Dex”

Dex looks over at Bitty and sends him an appreciative glance to which Bitty return with a smile and nod.

“All right then in the spirit of fairness and team bonding let the KINKENING BEGIN!!!!!” Holster yells

The team spread out into a circle and opened boxes of pizza, cases of beer, passed around mini pies, and glasses of sweet tea amongst each other.

“Soooooo who’s goin first” Tango question while eating a slice of Hawaiian pizza

“How bout alphabetical order starting by last name?” Ransom offers

“Ransykins, you handsome devil, that is probably the best idea ever” Holster preens

“Thanks bro, so whenever you’re ready you can go ahead and start sharing” Ransom responds with a grin.

“Huh?”

*snicker* “Yeah Adam Birkholtz, whenever you’re ready” Nursey chirps

“wha..wait my last name isn’t” Holster pauses as he goes through everyone on the teams name in his head over and over until he comes to the sad realization that alphabetically speaking he is first.

Well…..fuck.


	2. Daddy, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Adam Birkholtz's past and what could of been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the kudos and comments : ) It inspired me to write the next chapter and get it up ASAP. Idealistically I'd wanna say that I'm gonna update weekly (But don't quote me on it -_-) So sit back and enjoy, and let me know what you think

We turn back to our resident SMH team as they are all gathered in a circle, all eyes on Holster as they await for him to regail them all with his most deep seated desires.

“Well?”

“Come on bro, no holdin’ back”

“Tell us, Tell us, TELL US”

“All right, all right ya freakin’ sadists” Holster placates

“whoa bro, I thought you said no kinkshaming?” Nursey says with a smirk

“Of course you’d be a sadist Nurse” Dex chirps

“Well Poindexter if you must know, I’m more into…”Nursey starts

“Whoa Whoa WHOA, it’s Holtzy’s turn. Keep it in the bedroom you two” Ransom interrupts

“So yeah, Holster whenever you’re ready” Lardo says trying to speed this all along

“Well if you all must know, I’ve got a daddy kink” Holster says so casually, you’d think they asked him what his favorti color was. 

“Whoa”

“That’s it?”

“That’s pretty…weird” Dex squints

“Hey dudes, need I reiterate our No Kinkshaming rule” Holster reminds them.

“I’m not shaming. It’s just that out of all the kinks there are and considering how big you are, I guess finding out that you just like being called “daddy” is just a little *sigh* ….disappointing” Whiskey explains 

“So like….what is a daddy kink? I mean besides the obvious daddy calling part.”Tango questions

“A fine and fair question dear Tango” Holster beams You see a lot of people think that being called “daddy” is all that there is to the kink, but in reality the kink is more about a power dynamic between the two or more parties involved.

“Oh wow” Tango listen intently

“So… um…when did you realize you had this kink Holster? Chowder questions while trying to act like he’s not embarrassed by asking his captain about his sexual kinks

“Another good question Chowds, Ransypoo do you mind getting the board?” Holster questions

“No prob, bro” Ransom says while getting up to drag in the white board for another session of 

~Hockey Shit with Ransom & Holster~

“Do y’all really need to do all this for a story? Besides what does bein’ called “daddy” have to do with hockey?” Bitty questions while grabbing another slice of pizza

“All answers will be answered in due time”

“The plot can’t move on without it, Bits”

*sigh* Bitty rolls his eyes and sits back for what he is sure is gonna be a long story.

~Flashback~

The year is 2012 and Adam Birkholtz is attending what will be known as the biggest end of the year parties of his high school senior life.  
Holster is right in the thick of it all dancing and grinding on the dance floor with any/everyone that’ll allow him to. It was during his senior year of high school where he started to realize that guys were just as attractive as girls could be, and he might just be bisexual. But for tonight he wasn’t worried about his latent bisexuality, just partying the night away and if he ended up with a guy instead of a girl for company tonight , who was he to complain?

“Birkholtz, bro looks like you got someone’s attention” one of Adam’s Waterloo teammates points over to two girls who were both glancing over at him an giggling amongst themselves

Now Adam had a couple drinks at the party, but was by no means hammered and knew when a girl was checking him out. The girl in question had beautiful brown skin and her hair was so big. Adam couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. Her hair was an afro stylized into a blowout fashion which covered half her face. Her open toed black strap flat shoes paired well with her black leggings that showed off her lower “assets” quite nicely (not that Adam was looking) and she carried a tiny black purse that hung over her shoulder. Her top consisted of a black and white checkered crop top that showed off her midriff nicely. Her face was perfectly angular and she wore a pair of white glasses and her lips were painted with a lovely red lip stick. Her eyes were a deep brown that they almost looked gold, but that may have been the alcohol talking. 

Adam knew one thing was for certain: this girl was extremely, ridiculously hot and there was no way that she would be interested in this freakishly tall, gangly white boy.

But to his surprise the mystery girl ended her conversation with her friend and stared making her way through the crowd, straight towards Adam.

“Hi” the mystery girl said once she reached him

“Hi…um I’m pretty and you’re Adam” He stammered hopelessly

His Waterloo teammate was of zero help as he watched the debacle from the sidlines, laughing and chatting up the mystery girls friend that she left behind

Luckily for Adam the mystery girl thought he was being intentionally funny and just laughed at his little faux pas. 

“Awww come on, you’ve got a whole foot of height on me and somehow I’ve got you scared?” Mystery girl teases

“Uhhh yeah. If it’s any consolation, I only get this nervous around pretty girls” Adam says while rubbing the back of his neck nervously

“Ahaha, nice save” Mystery girl says

“My name’s Naomi, by the way. Yours?” Naomi questions

“Adam, Adam Birkholtz” He stammers while unintentionally offering his hand for a handshake becasue what other way could he possibly ruin his chances with this girl who is way out of his league

Naomi simply smiles and returns his handshake “So this party’s pretty crazy, quite a way to end senior year, huh?

“Heh, yeah” Adam answers shyly

Adam, didn’t know what it was, normally he’s calm and cool around girls. Cool enough to even flirt back with them which leads to some fun in the bedroom, but Naomi has him completely choked up and he’s feeling smaller and smaller by the moment  
Luckily for Adam the Sex Gods answered his prayers and saved him from what was surely to be a sexless night.

“So Adam” Naomi starts “This house is pretty big, you mind showing me around the place?” asks coyly

“uh uhh umm” Adam stammers

“Just nod your head white boy” Naomi teases

To which he does, he nods his head so hard he feels like he might of hurt his neck, but his neck hurting was the least of his worries as Naomi grabbed his hand and led through the crowded dance floor and upstairs to a secluded bedroom where they could be alone.

“Wow” Adam states once Naomi closes and locks the door

“Hmmm?” Naomi questions

“Oh no, it’s just…you’re like super duper hot and I’m…I just didn’t expect for a girl like you to” Before Adam can finish Naomi has cleared the distance between them and is kissing him deeply onto the bed

“Now, did that clear any doubts about me wanting you? Naomi asks

“Hell Yeah” Adam answers as he quickly scrambles to get his clothes off

“What size condoms do you wear?”

“uhhh xl”

“ooohh you’re a big boy aren’t you?”

“Adam blushes at the exclamation, but is left speechless once he see’s Naomi reach into her purse and pull out a pack of condoms, handing one to him “You’re probably the coolest girl I’ve ever had sex with”

“Awww, you trynin to butter me up, daddy?” Naomi teases 

To this day Adam can’t figure out if it was the way that she said it or just the word itself, but in that moment Adam’s dick had never been harder in his life.

He starts kissing her again and picks her up, an easy feat seeing as how she’s only 5’4, and turns them around so that he is on top of her and she is under him against the bed.

“Say it again, please”

“Say what?”

Adam blushed, hesitancy taking him for just a moment before he blurts out “What you called me before, when you were talking about me buttering you up”

Naomi looks at him with a confused expression upon her face for a moment before realization hits her, and her expression changes to one of sheer devilish delight. She leans forward and whispers into his ear using her most seductive voice “You think you’re ready for this pussy, daddy?”

Adam groans loudly, and grinds his boxer covered erection against her lower half

She pulls away from him and says “How bout I get the rest of my clothes off before you cum on my leggings, ok daddy?” She asks all the while still managing to sound seductive

At the mere mention of his newly found title Adam pulls away and helps her take the rest of her clothes off and in return Naomi reaches and tugs off his boxers leaving them both completely naked.

“So why don’t you get me nice and ready for you”

“My Pleasure” Adam trails kisses down her body to her vagina and begins to eat her out.

Now Adam isn’t one to brag, but he has yet to hear any girl complain about his pussy eating skills, and judging by the moans and writhing motions that Naomi is experiencing she’s another satisfied patron of Adam Birkholtz “Pro Pussyeater”

“Oooooh don’t stop daddy, please” 

At the utterance of his favorite phrase Adam kicks his tongue into over drive and starts switching between sucking on her clit and using his tongue to spell different letters of the alphabet from the labia majora to minora.

“Oh god daddy, don’t stop please daddy make me cum”

God himself couldn’t stop Adam from giving Naomi, what she will later tell him was, the best head of her life.

After what feels like hours, but is actually only 25 minutes and two orgasms from Naomi later, she reaches up and pushes him away “Ok big boy I think it’s time you had some fun, you still have that condom I gave you? Naomi huffs out, short of breathe and disheveled 

“Uhh yeah, he reaches back and pulls it out from his pile of clothes and tears the condom out of its wrapper and slides it over his dick.

“Hey, I know I’m smaller than you but don’t be gentle with me, I’m not made of glass” Naomi advises

“Wouldn’t dream of it”

After securing the condom on Adam aligns himself with Naomi and slides into her while lowering his body down and kissing her deeply

“Are you always this passionate with your hookups?” Naomi huffs out

“Oh sorry, is it too much?”

“Ahahaha, no. Just refreshing, now like I said” She reaches up and pulls his face down to hers so that their faces are mere inches a part. “Don’t treat me like a glass doll. Fuck me daddy, please.

Without any more encouragement Adam proceeds to fuck her. The sex is rough and precise. Each move and motion is deliberate and Naomi sprinkles in a couple “Daddy pleases” and “Harder Daddy” whenever she feels like Adam is holding back. The two are so immersed in their fucking that when it’s over, Naomi having two more orgasms and Holster getting two for himself, they didn’t realize how much time had passed.

“Holy shit, it’s really midnight” Adam says in disbelief 

*Huff* “Yeah we kinda got carried away” Naomi agrees

Adam walks over to his clothes pile and pulls out his phone, noticing the messages from his teammate, apparently he got lucky too. He smiles down at the message wishing him good luck and to “use protection”

“Oh crap”

“What?”

“My friend ditched me, ugggh she was my ride” Naomi complains

“I drove here, I can give you a ride home” Adam offers

“Really?”

“Sure come on, get dressed and we can go”

After getting dressed the two make their way downstairs and maneuver past the passed out partygoers and exit the house to Adam's car. The ride to Naomi’s is a quiet one, the only sound being the radio playing. Once Adam arrives at Naomi’s he looks over at her longingly 

“Well, tonight was…something” He manages to say

“Adam, hand me your phone”

“Ok”

Naomi is pressing buttons on it and hands it back to him now with her number saved in the contacts

“It’s gonna be a long summer before college starts, and I really had fun tonight. Let’s meet up again sometime, ok? Naomi asks

Adam blushes deeply and doesn’t even know what to say, so instead he nods like before and Naomi exits his vehicle and makes her way into her home and once she is out of sight Adam let’s out a breathe he didn’t even know he was holding and says “Holy shit”

Over the course of the summer Adam and Naomi maintained a “Friends with Benefits” type of relationship. Meeting up for brunch some days, movies on other days, and hot makeout session in Naomi’s room which turn into hot and heavy sex. With plenty of “Yes Daddy” and “Make me cum Daddy” thrown in the mix. 

But once August rolls around Adam and Naomi end things. The split is amicable on both sides. With Naomi attending Morehouse College in Georgia and Adam going to Samwell in Massachusetts, the idea of trying to make their relationship more than what it was seemed illogical. So after their final heated encounter, which took place at Adam’s for once, the two say their goodbyes and Adam drops off Naomi to her place for the last time.

“It was fun Adam, enjoy Massachusetts” Naomi says with a smile

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever forget this summer. Thanks Naomi have fun in Georgia” Adam says with an equally bright smile

Adam watches her walk into her house and once she is out of sight his smile drops and he looks ahead towards the road and says aloud “Fuck”

~End Flasback~

After Holster finishes regaling his tale he looked around the room and noticed almost all the guys in the circle had a pillow or some type of cover over their crotches to hide their “excitement” from the stories more vivid details

“Holy shit, bro” Lardo exclaims

“I take back what I said earlier. Daddy kinks are totally hardcore” Whiskey states

“Wow” was all Dex could manage to say after hearing everything

“That was…um…intense” Chowder states

“Hot” Nursey says

“What happened to Naomi? Do you still talk to her?” Tango questioned

“Heh, not really. She’s off in Dublin doing a study abroad program. Plus she’s super into this guy up at Morehourse so it’d be awkward for her former fuck buddy to try and weasel his way back in, ya know?”

“Oh Holster, sweetie. I’m sure she’d still wanna talk to you. Just as friends” Bitty offers

“Awwww Holtzy, you liiiiiiked her” Ransom teases while catching his taller friend in a headlock an nougieing him

“Awwww shut up dude” Holster complain while trying to weakly escape the headlock

Everyone laughs at the silly display until Adam does eventually break free

“Ok ok make fun of Holsters kink hour is over” Holster complains

“Yeah, you’re right bro. Cause now it’s BITTY’S TURN!!!” Ransom yells out

“Awww yeah”

“Ohhhh this is gonna be juicy, I can already tell”

“Wow, Bitty what’re you into?”

All eyes turn to Bitty who looks around dejectedly before resigning himself to his fate

“Oh lord”


End file.
